juste pour me souvenir
by Anana16
Summary: les mugiwara sont bouleverser par la perte d'un de leur camarade, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver! song-fic, Zorobin


Bonjour! voici une song-fic! la chanson est: **juste pour me souvenir de Nolwenn Leroy** ;)je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est superbe! ma song-fic parle du couple zorobin ou l'un deux est mort et les ressentis des personnes! n'hésiter pas a laisser vos avis ;) une dernière chose, les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson!

**_Disclamer_**** :** rien n'est a moi,tout a oda! sauf l'histoire! ;)

après il y a pas de violence, tout public! bonne lecture!

Nous étions arriver sur une île, D'habitude Luffy aurait couru chercher un restaurent, nami aurait été faire du shopping avec ce cher Sanjy se dévouant a elle, Chopper aurait était avec moi chercher des livres, ussopp aurait eu peur et serait rester avec Franky, ils seraient partis chercher du coca cola et Brook aurait chanter et demander au passante de voir leur culotte, et Zoro, oui Zoro, il serait rester au bateau pour le garder et aurait profiter du calme et du silence inhabituel pour faire une sieste. Oui mais voilà rien ne c'est passer comme sa, nous somme tous la, attendez nan, il manque quelqu'un sur la plage, il n'y a que 8 personnes.

**Quand on souffle sur les braises **

**Voilà que le vent rôde **

**Tourne contre la falaise **

**Que la marée taraude**

Nous somme tellement triste, perdre un membre de l'équipage est la pire chose qui pouvaient nous arriver! Luffy a crier et pleurer, c'était son meilleur amie, son nakama, son second... et tout le monde a pleurer. Maintenant nous lui rendons hommage, Franky a confectionner un petit bateau où dessus nous avons bien accrocher le bandana de Zoro. Quand l'heure sera venu nous mettrons le bateau a l'eau pour que zoro voyage éternellement.

**Ce ne sont pas des larmes **

**Ni même de la rosée **

**Que mon visage réclame **

**Juste un peu de buée**

Je repense a tout ce qu'on a vécu, mes souvenir ces tous ce qu'il me reste de toi. Je repense au drame qui est arriver.

Flash back :

Nami : tempête ! tous a vos poste !

Sanjy : tous de suite nami chéri !

Ussop : nami ! Il y a des rochers, des récifs, droit devant !

Nami : a tribord !

Quand soudain une énorme vague percuta le bateau ! Robin qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal fus surprise et lâcha tous, elle se cogna contre la barrière, la barrière était en train de se casser et aller bientôt tomber a l'eau. Zoro voyant sa, courra vers Robin et l'attrapa. Ils se regardèrent tous les 2, yeux dans les yeux et zoro souffla a l'oreille de robin, je t'aime et l'embrassa timidement.

Robin : je t'aime aussi lui souffla t-elle

et Zoro lui fit un dernier sourire et l'envoya sur le pont où luffy la rattrapa. Et la barrière cassa, Zoro ne put se retenir et il parti avec et sombra dans l'océan déchaîner. Au bout d'un moment la tempête se calma.

Nami : tous le monde est la ?

Robin : ou est Zoro ?!

Sanjy : ou est passer se marimo ?!

Chopper : Je... j'ai vu zoro tomber a l'eau pendant la tempête mais je n'ai rien pu faire et je n'ai pas réussi a parler a cause de l'eau de mer qui m'avait trop affaibli. Dit-il en bégayant. Je suis désoler !

Robin : Zoro...

Luffy : on va le chercher, il faut le retrouver !

Tous : oui !

alors ils cherchèrent et au bout de plusieurs jours Ussop trouva le bandana de notre cher bretteur. Puis ce sont des semaines qui passèrent. Plus personne n'y croyait vraiment mais ils ne voulaient accepter l'irréparable !

Fin du flash back.

Maintenant sa faisait des mois et ils avaient fini par accepter cet terrible chose !

**Un peu d'eau et de sel **

**Juste pour me souvenir **

**Que derrière les nuages du ciel **

**Se cache ton sourire**

maintenant je te revoie encore avec ce sourire, le dernier que tu aie fait, cet image est graver en moi a jamais.

**[Refrain] Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres**

**Juste pour me souvenir **

**De ce dernier baiser amer **

**Juste avant de t'enfuir **

**Dis-moi juste que tu es ici ** **S**

**ous l'océan enfoui **

**Dans les bras d'une sirène qui **

**Te chantera toute la nuit **

**Te chantera toute la nuit**

et je repense a ce baiser que tu m'a donné, le premier et le dernier.. et j'imagine ton corps dans cet océan si vaste... Tu as survécu au pirate, a la marine, au capitaine corsaire, aux amiraux, a tout.. sauf a la mer !

**Je marche sur la grève **

**Où les bateaux s'échouent**

**Mais jamais la marée ne ramène **

**Nos hommes jusqu'à nous**

Je me demande ou tu est.. jamais plus on ne te verra.. et je pense au moment de bonheur qu'on aurait pu vivre si on c'était avouer l'un a l'autre plus tôt, et je regrette.

**Vieux phare allumé **

**Tranchant comme une lame **

**Rappelle que Saint Cast **

**avait Laissé chez lui sa femme**

Et je repense quand j'étais toute petite, quand mon île n'était pas encore détruite, cet homme partis pécher, c'était le poissonnier de l'île, sa femme l'attendait, mais son bateau a couler par une forte tempête et il est mort laissant sa femme seul et désespérer !

**Qui marchait dans le sable **

**Juste pour se souvenir **

**Que derrière les vagues du ciel **

**se cachait son sourire**

Ces blessures ne se refermeront jamais pour elle comme pour moi ! et je me souviens de ton sourire et je t'imagine nous regarder dans haut... me regarder.

**J****uste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres **

**Juste pour me souvenir **

**De ce dernier baiser amer **

**Juste avant de t'enfuir **

**Dis-moi juste que tu es ici **

**Sous l'océan enfoui **

**Dans les bras d'une sirène qui **

**Te chantera toute la nuit **

**Te chantera toute la nuit**

et je touche mes lèvre ou je sens encore ton baiser qui les a marquer a jamais, comme une brûlure, comme du feu!

**L'océan qui t'a enlevé **

**Envoie son écume à mes pieds **

**Pourrais-je un jour lui pardonner**

et maintenant c'est l'heure, je m'avance et pose doucement le bateau sur le sable, déposant délicatement un baiser sur ton bandeau, jamais je ne t'oublierai, jamais je ne lui pardonnerait... de t'avoir pris !

**Juste un peu d'eau sur les lèvres **

**J****uste pour me souvenir **

**De ce dernier baiser amer **

**Juste avant de t'enfuir **

**Dis-moi juste que tu es ici **

**Sous l'océan enfoui **

**Dans les bras d'une sirène qui **

**Te chantera toute la nuit **

**Te chantera toute la nuit**

Voila maintenant on voit ce bateau, ton bateau ce faire emporter par les vagues et s'éloigner au large, tous silencieux, regardant la scène, la gorge noué, une boule au ventre et le regard trouble a cause de c'est larme montant dans nos yeux... c'est fini, tu est parti pour de bon ! Puis nous retournons tous au bateau pour partir demain de nouveau.

Le lendemain sur le bateau, près a lever l'encre on put voir au large l'oiseau facteur apporter le journal. Nami lui donna 2 malheureux berry et l'oiseau repris sa course effrainer dans le ciel. Luffy arracha le journal des mains de nami et il pu lire en première page : Roronoa Zoro est mort ! Bouleverser, la rage et les larmes montant, il déchira violemment le journal et le jeta a la mer, les yeux sombre, le visage dur et fermé mais surtout accablé de chagrin ! Je le comprenais, c'était si dur même Sanjy était triste ! Plus que se qu'il voulait laisser voir. Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler, que le vent emporta et je murmura : je t'aime Zoro, et ou que tu sois repose en paix ! Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy battra Mihawk pour toi, sois en sur !

J'espère que sa vous aura plus! a bientôt et merci d'avoir lu! et je me demandais si une suite vous plairez, sa serai sur le ressenti de zoro quand il tombe a l'eau et ce qui lui arrive, bien sur ce sera un one-shoot.

_Ps_: dsl si il y a des fautes d'orthographes.


End file.
